


Apologies - Loki x Reader Lemon

by Avia_Rein



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "Are you still mad at me, darling?" Loki chuckled, his blue eyes searching my (E/C) ones.I gave him a lazy smile as I replied, "If you keep this up, I'll forgive you damn near anything."*I do not own Marvel or any of its amazing characters, I'm just a fan who likes to write smut*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Apologies - Loki x Reader Lemon

He was late. Again.   
Sighing, I took one last look at the lacy black lingerie I had on and began to take it off. I slipped into a pair of ratty sweats, tossed my hair in a bun, and flopped down on my couch with a book. Maybe a good smutty story would make me feel a little better.   
I had gotten two chapters into my books when I heard the doorknob turn. Loki stepped into my apartment as quietly as he could, no doubt hoping I was already asleep.   
"Well look what the cat dragged in," I said sourly, shutting my book and setting it on the arm of the couch, "Do I not even deserve to get a text when you're going to be late?"  
"I don't want to argue, I just want to take a shower." Loki sighed, stepping further into the light. I could see he was filthy, no doubt getting into a regular scuffle with Thor.   
"Fine," I said icily, "I'm going to bed then." There was no use in us fighting. We would yell at each other until one of the neighbors called the cops.   
Irritated, I laid in bed trying to fall asleep before he came in. I had almost drifted off when I heard him enter. Pretending to be asleep, I lay still as he crawled into bed next to me.  
When I felt him begin to wrap an arm around my waist, I grumbled, "Touch me and I'll fucking snap you in half." Ballsy comment on my part, but I was beyond pissed.   
"I'm sorry," He murmured, wrapping an arm around me despite my threats and pulled me close to him. Gently he kissed his way down my neck to my shoulder.   
"I should have called you," Loki added. I rolled my eyes at the comment.   
"I'm sorry, (Y/N)," He repeated, rolling me over so that I had to look up into his baby blue eyes. Damn it, he knew I couldn't say no when he stared right into my soul with those eyes of his.   
"Fine, I accept your apology." I sighed, making Loki grin. Good lord, he looked like a model when he smiled. As an answer, he leaned in and kissed me soft and slow.   
I should have made him sleep on the couch, but I melted right into the kiss, a soft moan escaping me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers played in the soft damp curls at the nape of his neck.   
Hearing my moan, Loki deepened the kiss, pulling me tighter to him. The curves of our body fit perfectly together as he rolled on top of me. As angry as I had been with him, my body was craving this physical intimacy.  
One by one, the clothing we wore was tossed aside until we were skin to skin. My body felt like a live wire as Loki kissed his way along my jaw and down my neck. I was so consumed with what he was doing with his lips that I gasped out as I felt his cock begin to slowly push into my slick folds.   
Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside me. Not needing any more encouragement, Loki began to thrust into me with long smooth strokes that made me melt. Each time he bottomed out made a coil of ecstasy knot tighter and tighter deep in my core until I was begging him to take me harder, faster, rougher.   
With a chuckle, Loki pulled me into a bruising kiss, his pace beginning to quicken. He was pushing me to the brink, and I didn't know how much longer I could take this exquisite torture.   
"Cum for me, darling," Loki whispered against my lips. The command pushed me over the edge, my orgasm consuming me whole. Sparks seemed to fly behind my eyes as a tsunami washed over me, making my mind reel with the pleasure.   
As I slowly came down from my high, Loki kissed me softly over and over, murmuring sweet nothings in between kisses. I lay sedated and happy in his arms, trying to remember what I had been mad about in the first place.   
"Are you still mad at me, darling?" Loki chuckled, his blue eyes searching my (E/C) ones.   
I gave him a lazy smile as I replied, "If you keep this up, I'll forgive you damn near anything."


End file.
